


A major update for The Untold Story of Mother Gothel and future works!

by lcg0103



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: Please read this important update, I know my update schedule hasn't been the best but I hope with me being able to stay home I can change that





	A major update for The Untold Story of Mother Gothel and future works!

So, I recently finished watching **_Tangled the Series_** aka **_Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure_** and I LOVED it! I enjoyed the three seasons entirely, I loved the additions of Lance and Cassandra and that gave me some ideas for this story because full disclosure, I was running low on inspiration and where to take this to a place where I was happy with it but also something you guys would like reading. But after watching all three seasons and continuously listening to _Ready as I'll Ever be_ from season one because that song is SO GOOD! I have decided to implement some of the story arcs from the show into the story, primarily, the addition of Cassandra as of right now. I'm still figuring out if I should retcon the original chapter one that I wrote in high school before even knowing about **_Tangled the Series_** or just add Cass to the story and add a backstory later. Please let me know in the comments what you think would be better and please if you like my writing style, check out my other stories. I am particularly proud of _Why Don't You Love Me?_ and I am currently working on writing an adaption of the entire first season of **_The Most Popular Girls in School_** aka _**MPGIS**_ for the stage a la the Barnstorm Theater Company. I will leave a link to their stage adaption because it is so great. If you haven't seen _**MPGIS**_ before or if you have, I promise you will love it.

[The Most Popular Girls on Stage (UCSC Barnstorm, February 14th-16th, 2020)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0q_XKENV0c4&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
